


意乱情迷的泳池

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [2]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 原创人物x肖战翟至味打酱油请勿上升真人





	意乱情迷的泳池

**Author's Note:**

> 原创人物x肖战
> 
> 翟至味打酱油
> 
> 请勿上升真人

薛沐云倚在自家的豪华泳池边上，两条修长漂亮的双腿霸气地翘着二郎腿，脚尖没入恒温的池水中。

薛鉴和一帮兄弟泡在隔壁的男子浴池里，正搂着几个明星艺人快活。

肖战被她搂在怀里，身上裹了一张白色的大浴巾，戴着手铐的双手捧着一杯刚刚煮好的星巴克咖啡。

几个同样出身豪族的女伴围在薛沐云身边，她们都是女性天乾，自然各自牵了地坤服侍，手中捏着装了不多不少恰好七分满香槟的高足酒杯，你一言我一语地说起世家的谈资来。

“诶，薛姐姐。”一位烫着大波浪卷的金发小姐潮肖战努了努嘴，“这是你新收的地坤？姿色不错嘛～～”这些出身高贵的女子们的谈话总是先从美色上开始。

肖战浑身一僵，不易察觉地往一边侧了侧身，目视远方。

“金妹妹说笑了，他可比不上妹妹府上那对双璧出彩。”薛沐云身边搁着一个小桌板，专门用于卡在泳池边便于取用饮食，她随手拿了一杯鲜榨果汁喝了一口。

“薛姐姐，听说你又开了几家会所？什么时候姐妹们去逛逛可得给优惠！”

“放心，都是顶级VIP。”薛沐云微微晃悠起手中的杯子，凝视着杯中上下浮动的百香果，嫣然一笑。

“薛妹妹，别的不说，姐姐我就佩服你这魄力！”一名长相豪爽，梳着黑发马尾的女子一拍桌板，“要我说，那个死鬼要是看见妹妹你如今这么潇洒，估计都要气得从坟地里爬起来咯！”

“对呀对呀，薛姐姐，能不能详细给我们说说，你是怎么摆脱家里那个老废物的？咱家那位一点意思也没有，老娘早就想解决他了！”

“这个嘛——”薛沐云随手抓了一把玫瑰花瓣放入温泉中，看着花瓣如同花朵开放一般在水面绽开一朵巨大的花，“说来话长。”

“那时我的第二性别还没公布，哥哥刚刚继任家主，为了巩固势力，答应了我前夫家的提亲。”

“身为薛家的长女，薛家的第二继承人，薛家家主的妹妹，我当然得义不容辞的答应。”薛沐云又喝了一口果汁，“不过我倒是也不排斥这门亲事，毕竟嘛，那时十七八岁啥都不懂，还挺期待的。”

“等婚礼办完要滚床单了，咱俩才发现——都是天乾。而且——他对罂粟味过敏。”

“啊？！”

“这样一来可就麻烦了，这场规模空前的世纪婚礼总不能开玩笑说不好意思搞错性别了，那就凑合过吧。”薛沐云一脸无所谓，笑容里甚至还洋溢着幽默的戏谑，“反正我跟他也只是商业政治联姻，管那么多干嘛，老娘正好自在逍遥。”

肖战默默地觉得自己的三观受到了冲击……

“然后呢然后呢？！”几个女伴一脸兴奋，催她快说。

“新婚燕尔咱俩都还比较自律，也算相敬如宾，平日里不过是一些商业活动互助，夜间分床就寝罢了。”

“不过很快咱们都控制不住自己了，年轻嘛，下半身总是要兴奋过上半身的。我自然自己在外面爽，也顾及他的感受，从来不明着让他知道。”

“但这孙子居然还蹬鼻子上脸了，他在外面沾花惹草我没意见，毕竟每个天乾都这样，可这个王八蛋居然还敢把人带到家里来，就在我的卧室里野合起来了？！”

“哇喔——”女伴们齐刷刷发出一声惊叹。

肖战差点给一口咖啡噎死，这是什么奇葩剧本？捉奸在床？豪门里上演这种刺激的戏码？

薛沐云说得眉飞色舞，戴着金手环的手不住地上下扇动，“这种事情哪里瞒得住我？我就有一天假装出门，藏在卧室的衣柜里守株待兔。”

“我前夫果然来了，还搂着一个狐狸精，当场就演起了活春宫！”

“这俩上床我相当不爽，要知道，我一贯不喜欢把私有的东西和别人分享，介于他是天乾这倒能勉强忍了，可这个婊子睡了老子家的床居然还骂起我了？说什么“一点也不温柔”，“黄脸婆”之类的……”

“当然我是出身大家的贵女，本来也不稀罕那个臭男人，当然不能和这种小门小户的贱人一般见识，关键是那个混蛋居然还帮她骂我？居然还诋毁到老娘薛家身上了！”

“老娘当时气不打一处来啊！心想老娘薛家天天支持你为你这孙子效劳，你就这样看待老娘？再怎么说老娘也是他联姻的名义上的配偶是不是？”

“于是——”金小姐十指紧扣放在胸前，兴奋地尖叫起来。

“于是老娘拔出腰间的手枪，一脚踹开衣柜门打爆了那个畜牲的头！看他的血溅得满屋都是老娘简直开心极了！”薛沐云用手比了一把枪，朝水面姿态优雅地放了几枪，模拟当时的动作。

“哇！太刺激了！”女伴们听得浑身的血液简直都要沸腾了。

“那个狐狸精一个劲地尖叫扰乱了我的思路，于是我又赏了她一颗子弹。”

“是你那把白色手枪“白鸽”吗？”一位女伴插嘴问道。

薛沐云点点头，“没错，配备镶金玻璃子弹，我给这种子弹取名“碎星”。”

玻璃子弹！肖战暗暗心悸，这可是国际禁止使用的子弹，子弹打入人体后的弹片永远无法找齐！伤害不可逆转！

“等着俩倒下了，我拿着手枪，突然想到这样会不会影响哥哥的大事，所以我立刻给哥哥打了个电话，用最简短迅速的语句陈述了这件事的来龙去脉。”

“哥哥火速赶到了现场，听完我的叙述，他极其失望地冒出一句，“你怎么能把他们杀了呢？””

“我承认，我那时真有那么片刻慌神了，感觉自己闯了大祸。”薛沐云脸上露出些不好意思的羞赧。

“结果呢结果呢？”

“结果——我哥带我到跑马场，骑着马亲自把这俩的脑壳踩了个稀烂，还告诉我说，“要学会报复别人！””

“结果这俩的死因就变成了坠马被马群踩死！”薛沐云放下果汁，拍手大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈绝了……”女伴们笑得花枝乱颤.，“这老傻瓜真没用，薛大哥威武！”

肖战觉得身上一阵阵得发冷，这帮人简直疯狂得可怕，似乎谈论的事情不是正搂着自己腰肢的女子如何谋杀了自己的丈夫，而是一件无聊的八卦。

正说着，隔壁的男子浴池传来一阵骚动和叫好声，几名保镖押着一个人走来。

“哟，这下有好戏看了。”金小姐说。

薛沐云微微一笑，不动声色地释放自己的信香，把肖战搂的更紧。

干什么？肖战莫名其妙，还没来得及挣扎，就感受到了另外一股信香，幸好这种信香比薛沐云的罂粟味要弱得多，有薛沐云的信香保护他并不觉得有多难受。

片刻之后，一股极其强烈的铁锈味信香几乎是翻涌着冲过来，很快就覆盖了整片场地，肖战一瞬间有些头晕目眩，薛沐云把他的头埋到自己怀里，用自己的信香安抚他。

在座的其他天乾也被次信香震慑，纷纷表示臣服，唯独薛沐云不受影响。

信香的主人正是薛沐云的孪生哥哥薛鉴，铁锈味的信香极其霸道，只有一母同胞的妹妹薛沐云的罂粟信香能与之抗衡。

另一股信香很快就被彻底压制，随后，肖战看见信香的来源被一脚踹到地上，几个人迅速把他的双手反剪铐到背后，期间这个天乾一直奋力反抗想要爬起来，一个身材高挑健美的男性天乾拿脚踢了踢他，随即就迅雷不及掩耳地骑在他身上大开大合起来。

居然直接上天乾！

肖战再一次目瞪口呆。

“姓薛的，你放开小爷！小爷要你不得好死！”那个小天乾奋力挣扎，从咒骂的声音判断，他还很年轻，只有二十一二岁。

“混蛋！放开！”“我去……”随着咒骂声传来皮鞭划破夜空的抽打声和蛮力的踢打声，没过多久，那个小天乾就没了声音，由人抬下去医治了。

“这个小天乾还是这么倔强。”一位女伴看着小天乾被抬走的方向。

“可不是嘛，每次他都放自己的信香，企图和薛大哥抗衡，最后还不是给压制得死死的。”

“人家曾经可是最年轻的游戏公司首席执行官，翟家的独子，IT天才神童……”另一位女伴掰着指头。

“谁让他们翟家破产了，翟家老头一死，这个小天乾自然成挡路的了，名字还起的挺有意思，叫什么“翟至味”……”

“说起来我就佩服薛大哥，连天乾都能上，啧啧啧……”

“话说回来，你那化妆品店的特典款唇蜜能给姐姐一套不？”

“哎呀别说一套，专柜的都给你包下都成！不就是几千万的事儿吗！”

“别提钱，提钱伤感情！这样吧，妹妹回赠姐姐这个季的皮包，所有新款一网打尽！”

“就这么定啦！么么哒～～”

肖战听着她们的对话，忽然而然地产生了一种悲哀感。

这些出身显贵的女子们一掷千金，地位，财富，甚至人命对于她们来说都是微不足道的小事，而自己努力那么多年，最终只能拿着微薄的薪水给别人打工，或者被无良的公司欺压，一年的收入都不够她们这群无所事事的精致女人一天的开销……

为什么这个世界如此的不公平？

他想到刚刚的那个小天乾，听起来是曾经那样优秀的人，如今也沦落到和自己一般的境地，心里更加酸涩。

肖战默默地把一直捧在手里，已经由温热变得冰冷的咖啡一口饮尽，他捧着空无一物的纸杯，像捧着一颗空落落的心。


End file.
